


A Excêntrica e Dantesca família de Fliq'svantrageras, Ladino

by Mother Elf (AvoidingTime)



Category: Desaventureiros (Webseries), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crossover, Desaventureiros - Freeform, M/M, Multi, i cant believe myself
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/pseuds/Mother%20Elf
Summary: Gostaria de começar essa história de qualquer outra maneira que não parecesse uma paráfrase irônica do trabalho original, mas infelizmente não há outro jeito de dizer: Tudo começou com um bebê num moisés, deixado de forma inocente na porta de um casal.





	1. O bebê.

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, caro leitor desavisado que clicou nisso aqui. Esse é um AU que eu estou matutando desde que comecei a ver Good Omens pois: gosto de crossovers. É meu jeito de multifandomzar. O @dannyelfo no twitter tbm manja desse Au (obg pelo apoio querido !!!!) e ele tbm tem uma outra versão bem mais emocionante desse AU engavetado. Aguardem huhuhu
> 
> Mas, quanto a esse AU: Eu queria brincar com os dois universos sem fazer praticamente nenhuma alteração em nenhum deles. Mesmo ciente de que algumas coisas brigariam entre si. Mas eu acho que julgando pelo tom das suas obras, seria divertido. É divertido na minha cabeça. Desculpa se não for mas eu gostei demais de escrever isso.
> 
> Agradecimentos: Crowley com ascendente em Guerra pela betagem!!! Crowley com ascendente em Anathema por ler sem entender meade!!! Aziraphale com ascendente em Adam por existir !!!! e ao já citado meu querido sobrinho @dannyelfo por concordar quando eu sugeri esse au. E a Sophia por ter dado corda.

Gostaria de começar essa história de qualquer outra maneira que não parecesse uma paráfrase irônica do trabalho original, mas infelizmente não há outro jeito de dizer: Tudo começou com um bebê num moisés, deixado de forma inocente na porta de um casal.

 

Mas não é esse exatamente o começo (mas também não não).

 

Tecnicamente essa história começou a muito, muito tempo. No início dos tempos. E durou milênios, um quase fim do mundo e mais algumas centenas de outros contratempos e mudanças no universo.

 

Porque essa é, afinal, também a história de um casal, composto por um Anjo (desertor, parcialmente caído, mas anjo) e um Demônio (exilado, parcialmente descaído, mas demônio), conhecidos pelos nomes de Aziraphale e Crowley.

 

Após terem sido extra oficialmente promovidos “a seres etéreos que só respondem a si mesmos”, os dois resolveram que o passo óbvio era assumir o relacionamento que já tinham, de certa forma, e morar juntos, sem medo de qualquer tipo de represália.

 

O que se passou depois foram milhares e mais milhares de dias de intensa domesticidade e prazeres mundanos. E o mundo não se acabou exatamente, mas foi mudando. Não por causa de um anticristo (Adam Young teve uma vida remarcavelmente boa, e seus descendentes um pouquinho demoníacos continuam por aí, causando uma ou outra alteração climática de tempos em tempos), mas da própria humanidade, que, como Crowley sempre acreditara, tinha sim imaginação suficiente para deixar até o mais mal intencionado dos demônios espantado.

 

O mundo quase se destruiu e se reconstruiu. O número de humanos se reduziu. E outras espécies surgiram e em mais alguns milhares de anos ninguém sabia mais como era o antes. 

 

Bom, certo anjo e demônio sabiam bem, pois sempre estiveram lá.

 

Entre coisas que não serão explicadas  — com uma nota de desculpas pelo transtorno ao caro leitor, mas às vezes a diversão precisa ignorar a lógica  — voltaremos ao início aonde havia um bebê e uma casa.

 

E o bebê em questão, decidiu se fazer notar, rompendo o silêncio da noite com um choro desolado. Não que precisasse, já que os dois seres sobrenaturais da casa de fato notaram uma alteração no ambiente no momento em que o bebê fora deixado, embora não soubessem ainda do que se tratava.

 

Aziraphale foi o primeiro a se aproximar, abrindo a porta e vendo o pequeno.

 

“Ah, mas quem deixou você aqui?” Perguntou, se compadecendo do bebê, que nada respondera além de continuar a chorar. Pegou o bebê enrolado num cobertor fino nos braços. “Deve estar morrendo de frio, tadinho!” Aconchegou-o junto ao corpo e o bebê pareceu realmente se acalmar.

 

“Aziraphale.” Crowley já estava atrás do anjo, as sobrancelhas e a testa franzidas. Já tivera experiências nada agradáveis com bebês em moisés para o resto da existência e gostaria que isso ficasse para trás. “Você não tá querendo trazer isso daí pra casa, está?”

 

“E você quer que eu faça o quê?”

 

Crowley podia pensar em algumas respostas para aquela pergunta, nenhuma delas que fosse exatamente agradar ao seu anjo. Mas, ao invés de responder, viu um envelope no fundo do moisés e decidiu averiguá-lo primeiro.

 

Puxou a carta de dentro e passou os olhos rapidamente sobre ela, não gostando nada do conteúdo.

 

“Não. Ah, não.” Disse em voz alta.

 

“O quê? O que foi? Diz algo sobre os pais da criança?”

 

“Diz que querem que a gente fique com ele. Acham que nos fizeram um favor. Vem cá, nunca ouviram falar de casal sem filhos? Não acham que se a gente quisesse não teríamos procurado nós mesmos?”

 

“Me dá isso aqui.” Aziraphale puxou a carta, franzindo a testa enquanto lia. Crowley podia ler nas feições dele, o que sentia enquanto lia. Coisa de milhares de séculos juntos. Sabia que o anjo se compadecia da história da moça que relatava um amor proibido entre elfa e humano, uma gravidez repentina e a impossibilidade de criar a criança e mais várias notas dizendo como os admirava a distância e que achava que o bebê se encaixaria perfeitamente para eles.

 

Crowley não sabia, mas a mãe biológica do bebê havia rolado um 20 natural em carisma, um acerto crítico no coração (mole e cheio de amor) de Aziraphale.

 

O anjo se virou na direção do outro.

 

“Crowley--”

 

“Não.”

 

“ _ Crowley---” _

 

_ “Já falei que não.” _

 

“Eu só ia dizer que a gente não pode deixar o pequeno do lado de fora. Ele precisa pelo menos de um lugar para passar a noite.”

 

“A noite ou as noites?”

 

“Eu--- Olha, a gente conversa depois sobre isso com calma. Eu também nunca pensei a respeito, gosto de como estamos. Mas, não vou deixar uma criança desprotegida numa noite dessas.”

 

“Eu poderia muito bem deixá-lo em algum lugar, tipo, um abrigo, sabe? Onde vão saber o que fazer?”

 

“E enfrentar uma masmorra level 20 a essa hora? Não, podemos ver isso amanhã.” Aziraphale já estava decidido e entrou em casa, ninando a criança e tirando o cobertor do rostinho dele para vê-lo melhor. “Olha as orelhinhas, Crowley! Não são bonitinhas?”

 

Crowley resmungou alguma coisa para si mesmo, pegando o moisés e fechando a porta.

 

***

 

No dia seguinte, Crowley foi logo cedo prestar uma visita a certos elfos. Sempre soube que seria útil tomar nota de onde moravam os habitantes de influência da cidade, mas nunca imaginara que fosse ser para isso. O casal que procurava costumava ir na livraria de Aziraphale. Magos, pelo que entendia. Aliás, muito interessante, quando os mortais (ou semi imortais, como os elfos) começaram a usar isso de magia. Fazia um estrago, mas também era divertido de ver. Enfim, tinham tido um bebê recentemente, e imaginava que deviam ter alguns livros instrutivos e coisas assim. Crowley pensou seriamente em tentar entregar a criança para aqueles elfos ricos criarem, mas Aziraphale deve ter percebido seu plano, porque decidiu enfaticamente que ia passar o dia com o bebê.

 

Crowley bateu na porta e aguardou. Sabia que os elfos provavelmente usariam um servo invisível para atender, mas nada que uma leve sugestão não resolvesse. A porta foi então prontamente atendida por Eli’ialaa-Mahensural. 

 

“Sim?”

 

Ela piscou os olhos, como se uma leve confusão passasse pela sua mente. E então, como se o reconhecesse instantâneamente, sorriu. ““Irmã… Que surpresa a sua visita. Por favor, entre.”

 

Na verdade, o que acontecera ali era um pouco da magia de um demônio — da qual não importava o quanto Eli fosse habilidosa, não poderia sequer perceber o que ocorrera. Em questão de instantes, suas memórias foram vasculhadas, procurando o ponto exato em que Crowley poderia usar de sugestão para criar uma história convincente. E Eli, ao que tudo indicava, sempre quis ter uma irmã. Até brincava sobre ser a irmã mais velha na infância, mas os pais não deram bola. 

 

Sorte a dela ter um demônio mais ou menos bem intencionado para fazer seu sonho acontecer, ainda que tardiamente e de maneira inusitada.

 

Crowley sorriu e sua forma já mudara para algo um pouco mais adequado. O que quer dizer que trocara para roupas mais convencionalmente élficas, deixara o cabelo maior e agora tinha orelhas pontudas. No geral, continuava o mesmo, pois tinha muita preguiça de se importar com expectativas de gênero vindo da sociedade mundana. 

 

“E aí, irmãzinha, eu preciso da sua ajuda.” Disse entrando na casa, como se fosse sua.

 

“Claro, diga.”

 

“É que eu--- Tive um bebê, sabe? E eu acho que não sei bem como cuidar. Você deve ter--- uns livros ou algo assim, não?”

 

Agradecia aos seus próprios poderes por nada daquilo soar nem ao menos um pouco estranho para Eli. 

 

“Claro, claro. Mas eu nem sabia que você-- Quer dizer, eu nem lembro qual foi a última vez que nos vimos, mas--”

 

“Ah, pois é, foi uma coisa bem de repente. Então, aqueles livros?”

 

“Claro…” Eli fez um gesto no ar e logo uma pilha de livros surgiu. “Foram os que eu li enquanto estava grávida da Shi. Aliás, qual o nome?”

 

“Ainda estamos decidindo… Mas é um menino.”

 

“Ah, devia trazê-lo para passar um tempo com a Shi. Posso convocar uns servos para cuidar deles.”

 

Crowley deu um sorriso atravessado. Talvez fosse se dar bem com a nova irmã.

 

“Eu farei isso.”

 

***

 

Crowley estava deitado na cama e o bebê meio elfo estava em cima da barriga dele, por algum motivo. Ele não tinha colocado ele ali, claro que não. Não tinha explicação nenhuma para aquela pequena criatura sendo embalada pela sua respiração. 

 

E pior — quando tentou ajeitar a pequena coisinha rosada, o bebê entendeu como um convite para segurar seu dedo com a mãozinha toda. E não soltou mais. E dormia tão bem. Dormira o dia todo, é claro, e parecia mesmo meio recém nascido, mas tinha algo meio inesperado em não ser um bebê completamente humano. Parecia condizente, já que ambos não eram humanos — mesmo que, comparado a outros anjos e demônios, talvez fossem um poquinho. Odiava pensar que talvez aquela coisinha meio que se encaixasse bem demais para eles. Odiava pensar que sim, ele ia viver muito e eles iam poder realmente conviver com ele e curtir suas fases porque elas iam demorar para passar.

 

“Esse nome é bom, olha.”

 

Aziraphale chamou sua atenção, sentando ao seu lado na cama, folheando um livro de nomes élficos. A cama de casal geralmente era mais usada só por Crowley, que gostava de dormir. Mas mesmo que Aziraphale continuasse não sendo uma grande fã, pelo menos percebia a graça de compartilhar uma cama e ficar de conchinha.

 

Crowley olhou preguiçosamente para o anjo. “Esses nomes são todos horríveis. E enormes. Um que desse para diminuir fácil seria bem melhor.”

 

Aziraphale continuo buscando. “Crowley, você precisa ajudar. Nenhum dos nomes que eu gosto você gosta.”

 

“É que você não sabe procurar.”

 

“Que tal esse aqui? Acho que se fala  _ Fliq’svantrageras _ .”

 

“Dá pra diminuir pra Fliq. Perfeito. Deixa esse.”

 

“Não quer nem saber o que significa?”

 

“Não, não precisa. Tá bom assim. O garoto gostou.”

 

Tinha falado por falar. Mas parecia que ele realmente tinha acordado, pois Aziraphale sorriu para o bebê e o puxou para o próprio colo.

 

“Gostou mesmo, Fliq? Gostou do seu novo nome?”

O bebê mal sabia para onde olhar ainda e só os dedinhos se mexiam um pouquinho. Mas Aziraphale pareceu satisfeito com a reação.

 

E Crowley talvez tenha sorrido assistindo Aziraphale com Fliq nos braços.

 


	2. Companhia do Dragão Bronzeado, o início.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fliq ingressa na Companhia do Dragão Bronzeado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse prompt foi sugerido pela Ally, que eu esqueci qual o nick aqui. Mas você sabe quem você é ❤️ espero que goste!

O menino - ou melhor dizendo, rapaz - corria entre as várias barracas da feira, um sorriso resplandecente no rosto. Muitas vezes fizera aquele caminho como um treino, tentando se esgueirar com sucesso por entre a multidão. Mas aquilo era brincadeira de criança. A novidade que tinha para contar era o que o coroava como um Ladino, com direito a letra maiúscula e tudo.

 

“Pai! Pai!” Começou a gritar assim que avistou a barraca de livros. Aziraphale se virou ao ouvir o som de sua voz, já lhe recebendo com um amplo sorriso sem nem ter ouvido as novidades ainda.

 

“Fliq! Não precisava correr tanto. Achei que fosse ficar com seus amigos hoje?”

 

“Eu fui. Mas já voltei.” Fliq falou, com sua respiração ainda desregulada, se apoiando na bancada de madeira. Aziraphale pegou um copo no meio da confusão de livros, fazendo ele se encher com água por milagre e entregando ao filho.

 

Fliq bebeu tudo antes de continuar.

 

“O Vic tinha novidades pra gente. Ele falou com a mãe dele sobre a party.”

 

“E?” Aziraphale perguntou com expectativa.

 

“Somos oficialmente uma das partys das Empresas Mãe!”

 

Aziraphale deixou escapar um ‘ah!’ encantado, dando a volta na barraca para envolver o filho com os braços. 

 

“Fliq! Isso é tão bom! Ah, que orgulho! Meu menino querido, você queria tanto isso...”

 

“E nós já temos nome e tudo. Vai ser Companhia do Dragão Bronzeado. A gente queria bronze, mas meio que já tinha.” Se separaram, mas Aziraphale não resistiu em segurar o rosto do filho de forma afetuosa enquanto ele continuava contando suas novidades. “E a gente vai receber dinheiro. Não muita coisa mas--- Alguma coisa.”

 

“Isso é ótimo! Crowley vai ficar tão orgulhoso quando souber...”

 

“E… Eu falei com eles e eu vou continuar tendo folga pra te ajudar com a feira.”

 

Aziraphale piscou os olhos, um tanto confuso.

 

“Mas, Fliq, você não precisa. Não quero que perca oportunidades por causa disso, eu posso perfeitamente cuidar de tudo---”

 

Antes que ele terminasse a frase um meio gnomo se aproximou, pegando um dos livros da bancada para ver.

 

Fliq encarou o pai, que olhava dele para o cliente com um sorriso claramente forçado e olhos muito abertos.

 

“Eu gostaria desse livro aqui.” Pediu o cliente. “Quanto custa?”

 

“Ah…” Aziraphale pegou o livro em mãos e até pensou em alterar o preço, mas era impossível com o olhar julgador de Fliq sobre si. Suspirou. “São três peças de ouro.”

 

O meio gnomo sorriu, pegando as moedas e depositando sobre a mesa.

 

Aziraphale estendeu o livro de volta, mas não o soltou quando o outro o puxou.

 

Antes que a cena continuasse, Fliq tomou os livros da mão do pai e entregou ao cliente. “Muito obrigado pela compra. Tenha um bom dia!”

 

Assim que o meio gnomo se afastou, Aziraphale tentou se defender.

 

“Eu podia perfeitamente---

 

“ _ Pai. _ Você literalmente tem várias cópias desse livro em casa. Você mesmo falou que seria bom ter um emprego de verdade. E que ia vender mesmo.”

 

“Sim, claro. Eu disse. Mas---”

 

“Eu vou continuar vindo te ajudar.” Ele riu.

 

Aziraphale se deixou sorrir, admirando o senso de responsabilidade (que no geral, faltava bastante aos pais) do filho.

 

_ Ah, eles cresciam tão rápido… Se 158 anos fosse exatamente pouco tempo. _

 

_ *** _

Assim que chegaram em casa, Fliq correu para o andar de cima, onde sabia que encontraria o pai aproveitando os raios de sol que entravam na janela do escritório/depósito de livros de Aziraphale. E não deu outra, lá estava ele, em sua forma de cobra, enrolado no parapeito.

 

“Pai, acorda!” Fliq chamou não muito delicadamente, mas fez um carinho suave na cabeça do réptil. “A gente já chegou. Não vá hibernar de novo.”

 

A serpente abriu os olhos amarelos, sibilando na direção de Fliq como se reclamasse que a piada com hibernação já estava mais do que velha. E então deslizou para o chão, rapidamente tomando sua forma humanóide.

 

“Que foi, ehm, moleque? Tá com cara de quem tem algo muito bom pra contar.”

 

Aziraphale se juntou a eles, entrando no cômodo um pouco mais atrasado, mas a tempo de ouvir a resposta de Fliq:

 

“Eu consegui! Eu tô numa party, pai!”

 

“Aê, garoto!” Trocaram um  _ high five _ e depois se abraçaram, Crowley bagunçando os cabelos de Fliq. “Agora que você vai sair numas aventuras, tá na hora de eu te ensinar uns truques.”

 

“Que truques, sua serpente velha?” Aziraphale perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. “Espero que não seja nada ilegal.”

 

“Não esquenta, meu anjo, só umas coisinhas bobas.” Sussurrou a próxima parte na orelha do filho. “Vou te ensinar a fazer um coquetel molotov usando qualquer material inflamável.”

 

Fliq deu um sorriso cheio de dentes e intenções mais ou menos boas, mas tentou se controlar para Aziraphale não desconfiar de nada. Desviou o assunto, para algo que já estava pensando a um tempo.

 

“Vocês acham que… Saindo mais em missões, o Vic vai me levar mais a sério? Talvez… Me ver como um bom aliado?” Perguntou, esperançoso.

 

O casal se entreolhou. Crowley tirou um novo par de óculos escuros do bolso, colocando no rosto e Aziraphale se aproximou do filho, segurando na sua mão.

 

“Ah, meu querido… Eu acho que o Vic já deveria ter notado o quão incrível você é. E se ele não nota talvez ele não seja o ideal---”

 

Crowley o cortou, olhando diretamente para o anjo enquanto falava.

 

“Algumas pessoas tem o próprio tempo delas. Vamos aguardar antes de qualquer coisa, sim? Afinal, essas coisas precisam de tempo.”

 

Aziraphale desviou o olhar, meio constrangido.

 

“Sim. Sim, claro. Crowley tem razão.”

 

A troca entre os dois foi ignorada por Fliq, que não conseguiria não se manter esperançoso nem se quisesse.

 

“É… Com o tempo acho que ele me nota.”

 

O trio ficou em silêncio, cada um com seus pensamentos, até Aziraphale quebrá-lo:

 

“A gente deveria sair para comemorar essa conquista!” Os olhos do anjo brilhavam com a perspectiva. “Faz tempo que não jantamos fora...”

 

Crowley riu. Certas coisas nunca mudavam.

“Claro, meu anjo. Mas o Fliq quem escolhe.”

 

Aziraphale se defendeu rapidamente.:

 

“Óbvio. Não seria diferente.” 

 

Fliq riu e puxou Aziraphale pelo braço para fora do cômodo. “A gente escolhe junto, pai, não tem problema.” 

 

Naquele dia, foram jantar em outro país. Crowley e Aziraphale ouviram todas as expectativas que Fliq tinha para a nova fase da vida e da possível evolução de seu relacionamento com Vic.

 

Os dois tinham certeza que seja como fosse, Fliq teria um futuro incrível. Ele era um meio elfo filho de um demônio e de um anjo. O melhor de todos os mundos possíveis, se perguntassem a um dos dois.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo pretendo postar ainda essa semana, mas o tema ainda não decidi 👀


	3. Proteção.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale entrando no modo protetor pelo Fliq.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt de @vampiriney ❤️ se tiverem mais prompts que gostariam de ver por aqui, sintam-se livres pra sugerir!

Poucas pessoas podem relatar ter visto um anjo realmente irritado. E não só porque quase ninguém poderia, de fato, afirmar ter visto um anjo. A maioria dos anjos costumava ter um bom controle de raiva, principalmente lidando com mortais.

 

Mas, quando se é um anjo a mais anos na Terra do que se pode contar e se tem uma criança, bem, essas coisas podem mudar.

 

Não era que Aziraphale já não tivesse se exaltado algumas vezes - como na vez em que um cliente na feira decidiu reclamar sobre Fliq, ainda bebê, estar balbuciando muito alto (Ora! Bebês naquela fase estão aprendendo a se comunicar e é crucial que se deixe o bebê se expressar!); Mas, não era nada que uma patada bem colocada não resolvesse. 

 

Por isso, naquela tarde, ninguém imaginaria que algo pudesse acontecer de diferente.

 

Aziraphale lia no jardim, enquanto Fliq, com a aparência similar a de um humano de oito anos, brincava com o filho humano do vizinho, não muito longe. O anjo não era muito de ficar de olho nas brincadeiras, principalmente porque quando começava a ler, era difícil se concentrar em alguma outra coisa.

 

Mas ouviu um barulho diferente e o mais importante, seu filho gritando de dor, e ergueu os olhos do livro.

 

Aparentemente a brincadeira dera errado de alguma maneira e Fliq estava no chão, enquanto o outro, de braços cruzados, só insistia que Fliq caíra sozinho.

 

Aziraphale deixou o livro de lado e foi até lá.

 

“O que aconteceu aqui, meninos?”

 

“Olha, pai, eu machuquei o joelho!” Mostrou Fliq com um beicinho, mostrando o joelho arrebentado. Aziraphale rapidamente se ajoelhou do lado dele para ajudar, quando Fliq denunciou: “Ele me empurrou!” 

 

“Não empurrei nada!” O outro garoto insistiu.

 

Aziraphale olhou o outro menino, com toda a compaixão do mundo. Sabia que crianças eram assim e que provavelmente não fora sua intenção.

 

“Meninos, por favor, não tem necessidade de brigar.” Apaziguou. “Eu tenho certeza que você não fez por mal, não é?” O menino desviou o olhar, mas já parecia meio desconcertado. 

 

Aziraphale ia dizer mais, quando uma outra voz surgiu.

 

“Adriano!” A voz forte do homem chamou. “Quantas vezes eu já te falei? Não quero você brincando com híbridos!”

 

Aziraphale virou para o outro, incrédulo. O garoto, Adriano, correu até o pai.

 

“Desculpa, mas--- Do que você chamou meu filho?”

 

“Isso mesmo que você ouviu.” O homem continuou. “Pra que sujeitar uma criança a isso? Nem elfo e nem humano! Híbridos são aberrações, não sei como ninguém vê isso!”

 

Aziraphale estava consciente de que existia meiofobia. Sabia até que os elfos que Crowley arranjara como “tios” de Fliq não eram exatamente gente de mente aberta. Mas ao menos eles tentavam disfarçar um pouco mais na presença deles. Entretanto, era a primeira vez que via alguém falar esse tipo de coisa tão abertamente e justo um humano.

 

Olhou para o filho, que abaixava a cabeça.

 

“Meu querido, não dê ouvidos a ele, você é perfeito do jeito que é.” Passou a mão perto do joelho de Fliq, sem tocar, curando instantaneamente a área e deu um beijo no alto do cabelo bagunçado dele.

 

“Quantos anos esse  _ ‘garoto’ _ tem?” O homem continuava. “Cinquenta? Isso é completamente anormal!” Se virou para o filho.  _ “Falei pra você ficar longe assim que viu as orelhas pontudas.” _

 

Fliq o olhou, meio aflito. E aquela foi a gota d'água para Aziraphale. 

 

“Só um minuto, meu pequeno.”

 

Se levantou e não sabia que expressão fizera, mas o homem imediatamente mudou a postura, dando um passo para trás e escondendo o filho atrás do corpo.

 

Aziraphale caminhou até eles, sem pressa, os passos pesados no chão.

 

E como se tivesse pressentido o que acontecia, Crowley de repente estava do seu lado, segurando no seu ombro.

 

“Meu anjo? O que você pensa que tá fazendo?”

 

_ “Eu só quero ter uma pequena conversa com nosso vizinho, meu querido.”  _

 

Se Crowley tivesse qualquer dúvida de que Aziraphale estava realmente irritado, o tom gélido e o olhar fixo no vizinho dizia tudo. Crowley arregalou os olhos por trás dos óculos escuros.

 

“Meu anjo… Amor… Você tem certeza do que está fazendo?”

 

“Minha única certeza é de que eu realmente não deveria ter aberto mão daquela espada flamejante.”

 

Crowley costumava achar extremamente sexy quando o anjo agia de forma não angelical. Mas aquilo ali já era um pouco demais e nunca pensou que veria Aziraphale querendo infligir o Medo daquela forma.

 

Olhou para trás e viu o pequeno Fliq de olhos arregalados, parecendo bastante assustado também.

 

Crowley ainda não era um grande fã de fazer o bem, mas sentiu que naquela hora era mais uma questão de sensatez. Não precisavam traumatizar o próprio filho deles. E tinha medo de Aziraphale fazer algo que se arrependesse depois (e odiaria mais do que tudo ver seu anjo triste).

 

“Aziraphale… Deixa isso pra lá, não vale a pena.” Tentou puxar o anjo de volta.  _ “O Fliq tá vendo.” _

 

A última frase pareceu fazer o anjo cair em si. Ele se virou para Crowley rapidamente como que considerando as opções. Ele parou no lugar e parecia estar relaxado então Crowley o soltou.

 

Aziraphale sorriu, estalando os dedos.

 

“Opa. Parece que a casa ao lado vagou.” Falou num tom inocente, virando de costas e indo até Fliq.

Crowley olhou para onde o vizinho e o filho tinham estado, para encontrar nada no lugar. Olhou a casa e tudo parecia ter sumido completamente. Ficou boquiaberto e seguiu o anjo, que já segurava Fliq no colo, mesmo que ele já estivesse bem grandinho pra isso, e prometendo que ia ler um livro para ele (Se Fliq estivera com medo, agora parecia bem feliz no colo de Aziraphale, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Fazia Crowley pensar em quando foi que se transformou no membro com alguma noção moral daquela família.).

 

“Você não vai me contar pra onde mandou eles, né?” Perguntou, meio inutilmente.

 

“O garoto vai ficar ótimo. O pai--- Bem, foi para onde merecia estar. E não se preocupe, tenho certeza que ele vai gostar da companhia nova.”

 

Crowley deu de ombros. Bom, que seja. Mesmo que Crowley não tenha visto o que acontecera, podia deduzir que mexeram com Fliq e isso já era motivo suficiente para sumir com aqueles caras. 

 

Passou um braço ao redor de Aziraphale e os três seguiram para dentro de casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Desculpa. Eu tenho gostos peculiares, você não entenderia
> 
> Caso gostem, eu queria fazer dessa fic uma coletânea de momentos na vida desses três de forma não cronológica :) então próximo capitulo pode ser nos tempos atuais, ou com o fliq bebê ainda, ou com 100 anos, who knows. Se tiverem prompts ou sugestões de coisas que vocês gostariam de ver, eu adoraria saber!!


End file.
